


畸

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [5]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 最后看不懂的大家去看一下《子不语》唱歌犬怎么来的，就懂啦。





	畸

自那以后，我还是决定搬家。那天阳光挺好，纵横交错的粗枝，遮天蔽日的树叶，细密的阳光点点滴滴洒在我身上，挺暖和，可我站在这半旧不新的路灯下，忍不住打起寒战。我颤抖着点起一支烟，散落的星星烟灰掉在我的皮鞋上，我神经质的原地跳动抖着腿像个尽力取悦观众却失败的小丑。烟头被我捻灭在拇指和食指之间，鼻腔浸没在一股皮肉烧焦的气味里，似乎有些香，我的肚子也不合时宜的叫了起来。过了一会儿终于有人来喊我说是东西搬完了，我想我真的该走了。

我的家具不算多，只有一张折叠床算得上大物件，两张木凳，一个锅，一双筷子，几只塑料碗，远没有我在外头看着那样的体面。哦，对了，还剩一架我最宝贝的望远镜，我着实有些不为人知的爱好，就像光线无法照耀到的青苔，湿漉阴潮，寄生在角落里肮脏又不起眼。后来我时常思虑刺人的红玫与鳞蛇怎会互相纠缠又共生一体，惑人又可怖。直到午夜辗转反侧之际，我才晓得，我根本割舍不了那漂亮的蛇信子对我吐息露艳的模样。我从“嘎吱”作响的破烂钢丝床上起来，拖沓着步子坐在桌子前，可能是最近下雨的原因，桌角有些发霉，散发着令人作呕的气味，翻搅着我脆弱的肠胃，酸液反上喉咙又被我狠狠咽了下去，我自己都嫌恶心。抽屉里摸只剩一支铅笔和一本发了黄的日记本，大拇指被我啃的坑洼，露出指甲盖下泛白的烂肉，我舔了舔，又开始记录起那个故事。

第一幕:  
他的名字叫邓伦，是我隔壁楼里的青年。我第一次踏入这个小区的时候，正好是大中午一个人也没有。我蹲在花园中央的池子旁猛的吸着一支烟，其实我根本不会这个，刺激的气体在我的肺里横冲直撞，呛得我涕泗横流，我不受控制的嚎啕大哭。大概几分钟后，我舒展了一下身体，觉得自己放松许多。就在我站起来准备离开的时候，听到一些“咯咯咯”的笑声，一个难以用语言形容的漂亮男人站在我面前，他白的几乎融入温暖的光束里，上挑的凤眼妩媚风情，秀挺如锥的鼻子，嘴角的弧度让我知道刚刚就是他。

我同他对视了一会儿，他就被一个英俊的青年叫了过去，狭长的眸子流过一丝不耐，我不能确定，因为他俏丽的脸上还挂着明媚又嗲娇的笑容。邓伦看着很柔软，露在外面的胳膊透着粉色，他贴在青年身上搂着青年的手臂，娇盈盈的说他最近在学拳击，还学的不错，说下一个生日礼物想要一个拳击沙袋。青年应该是他男朋友，骨骼分明的手贴着邓伦的屁股又抓又揉，软绵的臀肉裹在蓝色的牛仔裤里，被捏的变了形，也不知道他男朋友手上那枚戒指有没有硌疼他。邓伦从嗓子里发出浸过蜜露似的甜吟，甚至扭着腰把双丘往他男人的手掌里压了压，说想要了。又剩下我独自一人，我用力掐着裆部，嘴腔里不住的分泌口涎，我硬了，对着一个仅见过一次面的男人，他是我往日那些旖旎情梦的具现化。

第二幕:  
浴室很闷很热，我躺在浴缸里尝试着用泡过温水的毛巾贴在脸上，整个面部被覆盖，我喘不过气，胸腔快裂开，手指在大腿上划出一道道血丝，可我还想着邓伦，想着他弹嫩的屁股肉夹着我的阴茎扭动，粉白肉穴吃的他呜呜浪叫，不断喷水，我想我快窒息死去，但我的鸡巴还支着，像个变态。

“叮~”门铃突然响了起来，我的肉棒跳动几下，射了出来，是送外卖的来了。

我把最满意的望远镜架在窗户前，整个屋子黑的像是一种不知名生物的身体内部，又湿又闷，我披着一条毛毯通过那幽深的镜头死死盯着对面那栋楼。

两个身影抱在一起印在窗帘上隐隐绰绰，水蛇似的身体黏在男人身上，我喘着粗气目不转睛的盯着他俩，隔着一层灰色的帘布其实看的并不真切。只能看到邓伦柔嫩的四肢攀着对面男人的身体，挂在青年脖子上，屁股里塞着男人的大鸡巴，肏的他身子一颠一颠，秀美的脖颈向后仰，难耐的拱着身体扭着白腰。勃起的鸡巴被紧紧束缚在内裤里，我喘的像是个哮喘病人，整张脸贴在镜筒上，愤恨这个世界为什么要有窗帘这样的物件，害人欢喜又夺人欢愉。

他们在客厅中央不知道交媾了多久，我似乎都能听到邓伦湿甜的娇吟，叫着要被奸死了，屁股再也含不住了，盛不住的骚水和精液混合着，从被撑的满满当当的后穴里挤了出来。软穴被人肏的又红又艳，媚肉一层层箍着他男人的肉棒，穴心被捣的缠绵颤抖，肠道深处喷出的淫汁浇在青年的龟头上。雪白的奶子被男人把在掌心里舔的水淋淋，乳头又圆又亮红红的立在上面。我的大脑抑制不住的去想象这些画面，无名的快感支配着我的身体，内裤前面早就一片深色，我激动的哼叫，仿佛现在捣着邓伦后穴的是我一样。

肉棒终于从邓伦的屁股里抽了出来，我想肯定免不了涌出些浊液。他浑身打颤，身若无骨的倒在他男人怀里，被掐着精致的下巴舌头伸进他嘴里亵玩。邓伦很白，白的有些脆弱，像白瓷瓶，稍有不慎便会裂出细纹。我害怕他漂亮精巧的下巴会被捏的发红，捏的发青，害怕他的眼睛哭泣。

邓伦倒在沙发上，两条白腿又长又直，被人握着纤巧的脚踝拉在半空抖个不停，这个姿势我能猜到他蜜桃似的肉臀肯定半悬着，一根火热湿漉漉的鸡巴插在他松软媚红的蜜洞里，龟头噗嗤噗嗤的摇动着，穴眼被拍打出白沫黏着他如霜似玉的皮肉上，顺着肉丘的弧度滴在布艺沙发上。他实在受不住了，摇着漂亮的头颅，蓬松的发丝贴着他红润的双唇，那双柔绵的小手抵着青年的胸膛，咿咿呀呀的乱叫着，让他别要了，屁股都麻了。

我闷哼一声，精液淌了一内裤，又腥又脏的被我夹在大腿内侧，我看着邓伦被青年抱在怀里不断接吻，对面大楼的灯光终于熄灭，我也跟着熄灭了。

第三幕:  
谁也想不到，他俩应该是分手了，对面的屋子亮了又熄灭，却再也没有炽热的情欲落满整个角落。

不过这些我也猜得到，我不知晓窥探了多少个日夜，邓伦的一举一动我都了如指掌。甚至有些时候我都觉得自己才是他男朋友，我的灵魂飘在他男人身上，与他共赴极乐。其实认真说起来，我并不偏爱满脸情欲的骚样，他柔韧的四肢虽给我快乐，可我更欢喜第一次见面那个笑容，“咯咯咯”的怪异笑声，淡漠的笑颜，我以为他和我一样，一样边缘。

或许那天的争吵才是他俩分手的导火线，我坐在我那张破了一个脚的塑料凳子上，它被胶带牢牢的固定着应该还能在撑一段时候。一张A4纸摆在我的膝盖上，我手里握着只剩下指尖长的铅笔，艰难的写着分析，黑梭梭的铅灰像长在我的指腹上一样，世界上没人比我更无聊了。我一笔一划的猜测他俩分开的理由，终于被我找到了由头。

我听不到他们的声音，虽然我会像个神经病给他俩配音，但仅限于做爱的时候，现在我真的不知道发生了什么。

邓伦瘫坐在地上，衣服被扒了一半，露出一个消瘦的肩头，可他天生骨骼幼小，竟还显得那样圆润，泛着粉色的样子像一坨草莓味的棉花糖。我调着角度，来回看着他俩的面色。邓伦的下巴尖消，双颊挂着嘟嘟软肉，侧面看着像个孩童，天真又无邪。颗颗圆润的泪珠从他的深陷的眼眶里落了出来，如莲坠落，又被他探出的舌尖卷走。我头一次看他如此失态，他昂着细嫩的脖子，用力的经脉突出，面颊红的像是滴了血的苹果，妩媚的眼睛半盍，倒是如刀锋般锐利，掩盖住了那绮丽颜色。他的男友站在他对面，看着邓伦漂亮的嘴唇又开又合，表情变得越来越难看，我估计他根本不敢相信那样漂亮嗲娇的美人也会说出恶毒又残忍的话，但我的心脏却像是被新鲜血液浇灌一般重新跳动。

并没有暴力，只是他男人摔了一个杯子，支离破碎的碎片掉了一地，邓伦拿起一个玻璃片，隔着透光的晶体看着青年，阳光被折了几道弯印在青年脸上，邓伦扯动着嘴角拉着皮肉，这次我知道是什么了。

是“咯咯咯”的奇怪笑声。

第四幕:  
那天晚上后来的事，没什么可说的，他俩依旧和往常一样去了卧室睡觉，第二天的时候，我就发现他男人不见了。我想着就是现代人的和平分手吧，简单高效。

邓伦清理了一大堆垃圾出来，扔在小区的垃圾回收站，大包小包，在地上拖拽。他站在那里冲着那些东西又踢又叫，复又蹲在地上抽起一支女士香烟，可美人就是美人，再狰狞的表情也惹人心疼，小区里不少单身汉都跑去安慰他。他的眼角内扣，尾部扬起如凤尾，睨人的时候都带着撒娇的味道，叫人心麻难忍，恨不能搂着他叫几声我的乖嗲嗲来发泄那股子痒意。我在所有人离去后，扒着他扔掉的垃圾，拿了一些他常用的捂在怀里，又忍不住放在嘴里吮了起来，上面有他的气息，很甜又有些腥。

他的脚很软，很小，肉粉色的趾尖点着冰凉的地板，抱着一个枕头扭动身体翩翩起舞，绵嫩嫩的小足每踏一下都踩着我的心肝脾肺，他是我的药啊，毒侵百骸，唯此一解。

大概就这样平静的过了半个月，对面的阳台上不知何时挂上了一个沙袋，沉甸甸的一个。原来今天是他的生日啊，我又想起第一次见面时他和他前任男友要的礼物，就是这玩意儿，如今到有一些物是人非的感觉。我不反感美人打拳，别有一番性感滋味，汗津津的霜雪身躯，像是红酒里的冰块，忍不住想让人含着嘬弄吸咬。

那个沙袋太沉了，吊着的布片线头有些脱落，邓伦抱着它，光着身子蹭着自己的下体，如樱的乳头顶着粗糙的布料，小屁股一耸一耸，嘟软的面颊压在上面，杏核似的喉结上下滚动，眼神清澈的像个住在玻璃屋的小女孩儿。

邓伦又有新男朋友了，是个更英俊的男人，我觉得真的挺完美的外表，非要说就是牙看着不太好，他第一次出现在邓伦的房子里是在他第一次分手后的第三个月零八天，我记录着他每一天的变化，像个虔诚的基督徒。他们的生活更简单，我简直怀疑那个男人是个阳痿，他竟然能忍住不奸了邓伦的小屁股，明明是那样的湿紧骚媚。邓伦在阳台上抚摸沙袋的时间都比摸他男人鸡巴的时间长，他甚至会吻那个破袋子，也不知道是不是邓伦对着那玩意儿自慰多了，那个沙袋的颜色越来越深，好像渗出了什么一样，一滴一滴的掉在阳台的地砖上，地砖是暗红色的，我分不清那些液体到底什么颜色，只是觉得很黏很黏。

第五幕:  
“伦，咱们家是不是该打扫了?”  
“嗯?怎么这样问?”  
“最近在家总闻到一些奇怪的味道，当然了你肯定是最香的。”

我不是故意偷听的，因为业主开会的原因，我竟然有机会和邓伦第二次面对面，我和他俩一同站在电梯里准备离开，听着那些悄悄话。那个男人和他前一个男友一样不规矩，对着他一通乱摸，尤其是邓伦的小胸脯，被揉的鼓了起来。我斜着眼角偷看我的美人，他两靥绯红，眼角沁着泪，明显是被摸爽了。“咕啾咕啾”的水声折磨着我的耳朵，我心如擂鼓，想不到这个男人如此大胆，在电梯里就敢指奸邓伦的小肉穴。

“呜呜，就是个肮脏的小老鼠，你要是不喜欢，我。。我回去就弄干净好不好。。呜呜呜，不。。不行了。。。好酸。。回去再弄。。别抠了。。啊啊”，后背已经汗湿，我低着头止不住的口水往外流，鸡巴硬的好疼，我用手捂着裆部，站在角落里。我知道自己没胆，可我也不想错过这样一生一次的景致。邓伦塌着腰，软绵绵的讨饶，柔夷小手掀开他男人的衣服，摸着结实的腹肌，说想要一条狗，一条会唱歌的狗。

真是莫名其妙的对话。

下了电梯后，我飞速逃离这个地方，回了家，解开裤子，把肉棒放出来，又开始坐在望远镜前，指望着对面那栋楼给我一些香艳的旖念。

他俩终于搞上了，我像个老婆终于生了的男人，放下了心，我转动着镜头聚焦在邓伦身上。这次窗帘没有拉上。

邓伦的胸脯很圆很软，像灌着鲜奶的软袋子，被人握在手里摇晃着，美肉荡漾，他背靠着那个破烂沙袋被人把乳肉啜的又红又肿，奶尖湿淋淋的挺着，圆润的像个肉枣子，男人的齿尖戳着他细小的乳孔，粉嫩的乳晕被抿在唇间，软肉一颤一颤。我可惜他是个男人，胸脯再大也喷不出奶。

两条长腿被人架在腰间，牢牢夹紧，两瓣白屁股被人用手掰开，露出里头湿哒哒的肉洞，嫩嘟嘟的软肉等着嘬男人的鸡巴。邓伦的胳膊不算长，却丰腴如藕节，配上一双娇绵小手，倒像个中世纪的小妇人矜贵。邓伦没有抱着他男人，而是反手勾着沙袋，白皙如莹玉的脊背贴在上头，一对清厉的蝴蝶骨支棱着，像是一只被囚禁的翅鸟，被人折断羽翼。

黏糊糊的润滑剂被手指挑着插进穴里，勾着里头的软肉又戳又刮，抹满了整个肠壁肉腔。指尖离开的时候，蜜洞瞬间闭合，又不知羞的翕动。邓伦乖顺的凑上去舔了舔对方的下巴，挺着胸乳要男人肏他，一定是再说他的屁股都流水了。

肉刃破开湿紧的穴腔，肠壁嫩肉瞬间裹了上来，媚肉研磨着，邓伦舒服的张着嘴哼叫着，仙儿似的嗓子，又娇又湿，穴里被奸的爽快的快晕死过去，花心被龟头捣的不断喷水，淫黏黏的汁水从肉缝里流出来。邓伦的脚跟酥柔柔的点着对方的后背，悬空的骚屁股摇的肉波一浪一浪。男人将脸埋在他滑嫩的乳里，面颊蹭着他的奶肉，刚刚被吃的红肿的乳晕和粉嫩奶头又被嗦进嘴里，舌头绕着打转，说他的奶子香。大鸡巴整个填满了他的肉洞，狠狠地捣着他的媚肉，他哭叫不停，真的太快活了，他的小肉眼儿被奸的快承受不住了，浪水喷了一地，对方说他一身骚肉，淫的不像话。他呜呜咽咽的又对着男人说想要一条会唱歌狗狗。邓伦的肚子被鸡巴顶的一鼓一鼓，他像个熟练的骚妇人坐在别人的肉棒上摇臀扭腰，等着吃对方的精液，好好滋养自己的肉体。抽插的速度越来越快，邓伦的胸脯跟着左右晃动，屁股肉被压的变了形，红的像个桃儿。他叫的那些话再也没耳朵听，不是要尿了，就是要被肏透了，说他一身白肉就是为了给他男人奸，鼻腔里全是嗲娇的哭吟。一泡浓精灌进他肚子，他抖着腰腹说着欢喜。

一场性爱结束，邓伦用汗津津身子抱住拳击沙袋，向后撅起屁股，用漂亮的手指在穴里搅了几下，勾住一大片黏糊糊的腥臭精液，又把这些脏东西擦在沙袋上，小声的问他刚刚被人干的美不美。

第六幕:  
下雨了，今天夜里头是暴雨，但我看到邓伦拖着那个拳击沙袋往外走，我知道他要去哪里，我连伞都没拿，冒着雷雨蹲躲在垃圾房看不到的角落里。

我猜的没错，那个沙袋真的很重，他废了好大力气才把他扔了进去。

重重的“砰”的一声。

我等他走远了才跑去扒那个沙袋，那是一股掩盖了整个垃圾场臭味的味道，我不禁有些佩服他的男友。沙袋的形状有些奇怪，好几个凸起的地方，像被人硬塞了什么在里面。我伸手摸了摸，好像一团死肉那样软，没有弹性，我又好奇的压了好几下。

最上面的拉链被我缓缓拉开，熏天的恶臭从里面飘出来，钻进我的鼻腔，结接着涌出一片暗黑色的液体，腥的我胃里翻江倒海，我用手指沾了一点凑上去看，可天太黑了，我分不清是什么。只好放弃的擦在自己衣服上，一团白色的球状物顺着液体滑了出来，在地面上蠕动扭曲，我用小指点了一下，它们瞬间四散开来，是蛆虫，我这次看的真真切切，散开的样子好像夜幕中的烟花，扎眼的很，一条条扭动的样子让我头皮发麻。我心中此时已经有了些数，我咬着牙关准备完整的拉开拉链。

“倒车。”，垃圾车来的正好，我松了一口气，就当我不晓得吧。垃圾一包一包被运走被销毁，一个亮晶晶的圆环在搬运过程中掉了出来，是一枚漂亮的戒指。

我迅速转过身去，想要狂奔回去，路过邓伦那栋楼的时候，正巧劈了一道闪电，黑夜如昼。邓伦站在楼道里望着我，眼眶凹陷着，薄薄的眼皮子眨都没眨，湿漉漉的头发贴着他苍白的面颊，整个人像一尊漂亮的白釉瓶，没有生气却将我的灵魂捕捉，凤眸还是初次那样锐色绮丽，妩媚如云烟笼罩，他对着我张了张嘴，我却再也没了心情。

我停下笔，思考起故事的结尾，却至今没有一个较好的想法。

“在挤满了人类之恶的潘多拉魔盒里，希腊人在放出了所有恶之后，才放出了希望，这才是最可怕的恶。”

我的故事还没写完，可我又遇到了我的恶，他的身边跟着一条老狗和一个我不认识的男人，我了然，他是又换了新男人。那条狗全身皮毛想被烧焦了一样蜷着，稀稀拉拉的贴在肉上，黑乎乎的肉像是被人用硫酸泼了一下恶心，虬结着像那个晚上看到的白蛆。它的四肢也跛，和别的狗比起来它简直没有一样拿得出手，叫声也不洪亮，沙沙哑哑的宛如吞了炭。

“宝贝，你喜欢狗，偏偏养这条丑狗，看着就来气”，说着一脚踢上去，柔软的腹部瞬间包裹住了男人的小脚，他突然干呕了一下，骂了句渗人。邓伦就这么盯着他，又亲昵的亲了亲老狗的耷拉的耳朵，语气低的几乎听不见，说这条癞皮狗是他亲手培养的，特别听话。他软腻的小手扒开老狗的下颚，只露出几颗牙齿，背着阳光有些睁不开眼，只看到一个小豁口，不是漂亮的犬齿。

我还是很好奇他为何偏爱这样的狗，可是我的编辑来了，我只得离开，离开餐厅的时候，隐约听到他提到几个字。“《子不语》很有趣。”

恍惚间我又想起了儿时的故事——唱歌犬，能作人言，唱各种小曲，无不按节。


End file.
